Not applicable.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrical connector assembly that includes a connector position assurance device (CPA) for assuring that matable connectable halves, such as a header and plug, are fully mated with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,003 discloses a connector assembly including a plug housing with a housing latch formed thereon that includes grooves for slidably receiving a connector position assurance device (CPA). The CPA is inserted from a mating side face of the housing and is operable to assure that a further matable connector is fully mated to the housing. The CPA includes a deflectable beam and an embossment. The beam will deflect below projections of a latch as the CPA is moved into its final position. When the CPA is in its final position, the operator can readily observe that the housing has been fully mated to the further matable connector.
Another known CPA is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,689. The ""689 patent discloses an electrical connector assembly that employs a CPA to detect and interlockably secure complete mating of a pair of electrical connectors. The CPA includes a yolk which traps a cantilevered beam to a locking member. A flexible arm is mounted to the yolk and extends between a pair of cantilevered beams. The yolk traps the cantilevered beam to a locking member.
While conventional CPAs achieve their basic objectives of insuring that two connectors are fully mated with one another, as with most technologies, it is desirable to develop improvements and alternative designs. It is believed that the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide such improvements and alternatives to conventional CPA designs.
An electrical connector assembly is provided including a connector position assurance device (CPA) and first and second connector housings arranged along a connector assembly mating longitudinal axis. The first and second connector housings each have rear ends and mating interfaces arranged orthogonal to, and located along, the longitudinal axis. The assembly includes a deflectable latch assembly mounted on an exterior surface of one of the first and second connector housings. The latch assembly includes at least one latch beam that is deflectable from side-to-side relative to the exterior surface and along an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis between latched and unlatched positions. A CPA is provided having a beam blocking portion movable between first and second positions relative to the latch beam. The beam blocking portion is spaced laterally remote from the latch beam when in the first position to permit lateral deflection of the beam along the transverse axis. The beam blocking portion is moved to a position immediately adjacent the latch beam when in the second position to prevent lateral deflection of the latch beam along the transverse axis.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, the latch beam includes a pair of latch beams formed at one end of a plug connector housing. The latch beams extend parallel to the longitudinal axis when in a rest position and are deflectable laterally away from one another in opposite directions along the transverse axis. In accordance with an alternative embodiment, the latch assembly includes a single latch beam centrally located on one of a plug and header housing. The single latch beam has one end mounted on one of the plug and header housing. The single latch beam extends parallel to the longitudinal axis when in a resting non-deflected position and is laterally deflectable in either direction along the transverse axis. The latch beam includes a latch member that latches an associated latch element on one of the first and second connector housings when in the beams resting non-deflected position. The latch member is moved along an arcuate path that substantially follows the transverse axis to engage and disengage the latch element.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, the first and second connector housings include a header having a pair of latch projections spaced apart from one another along the transverse axis. The latch beam includes latch projections formed on opposed outer sides thereof and arranged to be biased outward into an engaging relation with the latch projections when the first and second connector housings are fully mated with one another. The first and second connector housings may also include a header having a pair of latch elements extending downward from an interior surface of a top wall of the header. A pair of beams may be provided having latch projections arranged to be biased into an engaging relation with the latch elements when the pair of beams are located in resting non-deflected positions. At least one latch beam may have an outer end with a notch formed in an upper surface thereof. The notch may be laterally moved to engage a latch tooth located on an interior surface of the top wall of one of the first and second connector housings. The latch beam is moved laterally with respect to the longitudinal axis to disengage the notch from the tooth. In at least one embodiment having two latch beams, the beams may be formed with front and back portions that are arranged, with the back portions being flared away from one another to define a CPA pre-staging area therebetween that holds the CPA while in the first position. The front portions of the beams define a CPA fully mated area therebetween holding the CPA while in the second position.
In at least one alternative embodiment, the beam blocking portion on the CPA include a V-shaped notch therein with one angled side divided into a blocking surface and a limit surface. The limit surface is located laterally remote from the latch beam when the latch beam is in the rest position permitting the latch beam to move laterally when the CPA is in its first position. The blocking surface is movable to a position immediately adjacent the latch beam when the latch beam is in its rest position, thereby holding the latch beam firmly in the latched position when the CPA is in the second position.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, an electrical connector assembly is provided including a header, a connector position assurance device (CPA), and a plug. The header and plug have mating interfaces and rear ends. The header and plug include at least one contact interconnection therebetween when fully mated. The assembly includes a plug/header latch assembly mounted to one of the plug and header. The latch assembly has at least one latch arm normally biased in a first latch position and pivotal along an arcuate path to a second latch position to engage and disengage, respectively, a latch member on one of the header and plug when moved between the first and second positions. The assembly further includes a CPA that is slidably mounted to one of the plug and header and is movable between first and second CPA positions relative to the latch assembly relative to the latch assembly. The CPA is movable along a length of the latch arm when moved between the first and second CPA positions. The CPA is based from the latch arm when in the first CPA position, thereby permitting the latch arm to move to the second latch position. The CPA is moved to a position spaced immediately adjacent the latch arm when in the second CPA position, thereby blocking movement of the at least one latch arm from the first latch position.